geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
DanZmeN
(Bday April 8th,1999) |position = 18605 (Global) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/channel/https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQRc47H |levels = 45 (29 starred)}}'DanZmeN '''is a popular and skilled Australian level creator in ''Geometry Dash who is best known for his many boss fights in his many levels. He is the creator of famous levels such as the Slap Squad series, Wild West, and the Deadly Sins series. Levels Unrated Levels * DanZ - His first level ever created * Euphoria * MIV * My Name is * So Freaking Happy * Wub a Dub Dub Auto Levels * JusT RobS n TopS (epic) - "The world's first extreme auto. Verified by Technical49." DanZmeN's only auto level as of March 2019. Normal Levels * SlotH (featured) - The second Deadly Sin level. * JusT DanZ 2019 (featured) Hard Levels * LusT (epic) - The third Deadly Sin level. * PridE (epic) - The fifth Deadly Sin level. It was also Daily Level #337, and the first Daily Level of 2018. * XD (featured) * ZiM (epic) - Daily Level #418. Harder Levels * TimeLess (featured) - His first rated level. * XP (featured) - A collaboration with Cirtrax and Xzephicalpha. Insane Levels * GreeD (epic) - The fourth Deadly Sin level. * OMG Aliens (epic) - His entry for the Monster Gauntlet Contest. * SplasH (featured) * On (featured) - A reupload of a an Easy Demon called GaY. DanZmeN had the original level taken down because the song was not uploaded to Newgrounds by the creator. DanZmeN changed the song, altered the use of pulse triggers accordingly, and nerfed the level to six stars instead of ten. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Despacito OMG OwO (epic) - Weekly Demon #41. It was verified by Dorami. The name was the result of a bet he lost to RedHuseey. * GluttonY (epic) - The seventh and final Deadly Sins level. It is also Weekly Demon #51. * Gotta Go FAST (epic) * Red Belly (epic) - An easy demon collab between him and Lemons, who are both Australian. It is also Weekly Demon #58. * Running in the 90s (epic) * S c r e a M (featured) * Slap Squad (epic) * Slap Squad II (epic) - The sequel to Slap Squad. It is also Weekly Demon #19. * PaC (featured) * TiBuTi (epic) - A remake of BuTiTi, A JonathanGD level. * Wild West (epic) - Weekly Demon #9. * WorsT LvL EveR MadE (epic) * God Yeeter (epic) - a remake of God Eater by Knobbelboy, caused to invent another fan-made demon difficulty named Divine Easy Demon. * God Yeeter - a remake of God Eater by Knobbelboy, caused to invent another fan-made demon difficulty named Divine Easy Demon. Medium Demons * Off (epic) - Weekly Demon #34. Hard Demons * WratH (epic) - The first Deadly Sin level. Insane Demons * ObamA RebirtH (epic) - A level based on former U.S president Barack Obama. It was verified by Golden. The name of the level was the result of a bet that DanZmeN lost. Extreme Demons * EnvY (epic) - The sixth Deadly Sin level. It was verified by Dorami. 10 Levels, 7 Days series (currently unrated) * Hal * Abuo - a level that used a banned song, Mirage by ValerieKitten, so DanzMen changed it into Dune by Creo. * E Toru * Quatre * Cuig * Sesi * Seba * Nyolc * Devet * Kymmenen Upcoming Levels * AmazoN - A rebirth of Galapagos by SEAturtle, hoping to be his last level before moving to content creating before 2.2 is released. It will be verified and uploaded on GuitarHeroStyles' account because DanZmeN felt like "giving some CP away." Cancelled/Deleted Levels * GaY - An unrated, very easy demon, but it was taken down from the servers because of its copyrighted song (allowed in-game but not uploaded by the creator). Trivia * He has an habit of ending all of his video descriptions with the word "watermelon", preceded by spamming full stops. * He screams a lot in his videos, particularly in his "Level Requests" series. ** He also asks for his subscribers to scream the infamous song "Despacito" to feature it in his intro. * He is opposed to the #levelution movement created by Optical, thinking it is an easy and cheap way to get creator points. * He has nine weekly demons (TiBuTi, WorsT LvL EveR MadE, Red Belly, Gluttony, Despacito OMG OwO, Off, Slap Squad II, PaC, and Wild West)-more than any other level creator. * All of the passwords for his rated levels up to JusT RobS n TopS are "314159", the first 6 digits of pi. ** All of his levels since JusT RobS n TopS (beginning with JusT DanZ 2019) can be copied without a password. * He rapped in Lemon's rap/electro song Slap Squad III, along with Lemons and BranSilver.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euHjcmYnS-M * He was unmodded due to being childish and being immature and not being a good representation to the moderator team. * His real name is Daniel Mendez. * He ripped his shirt apart when he was verifying one of the 10 levels (Guessing Kymmenen) * He buried himself under '''50,000 '''popcorn kernels for his '''50K '''special. * Sometime after uploading Red Belly, he changed text from several of his levels to say, "Golden." References Category:Level creators Category:Players